


For Ra

by Kurrokochi



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, mentions of rape/non-con, unnecessary drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurrokochi/pseuds/Kurrokochi
Summary: After hearing about Jenna's death, Elena's fraternal twin sister Lisa comes back home and gets involved in the supernatural, while having a spark of her own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... Hiiii ~~~~ I've dabbled into vampire diaries now xD Hope those of you who like TVD will like this too <3
> 
> As for Lisa Gilbert, who is Elena's twin sister. I've chosen a younger version of Liv Tyler to portray her physically.

Here's a [picture](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/60/77/a3/6077a33fa9689d1529f38aee8b36a514.jpg) of Liv Tyler as Lisa Just in case. Or [two](http://cdn1.ouchpress.com/media/celebrities/248/liv-tyler-13614.jpg)... or [three](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6e/35/ce/6e35ce0b4e5de907b0d2d27e48fb4d79.jpg)...

 

Chapter I 

 

_ -Jeremy… I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry that you lost so many people _

_ -I still have you  _

 

_ Elena Heaved a sigh of heavy relief and pulled Jeremy into a warm hug. Resting her head on his shoulder. From the open door, someone cleared their throat. _ __  
_  
_ __ -I’m glad to finally see you both after so long, but I wished it was under better circumstances- The person at the door spoke once the Gilbert siblings turned to face her. Elena could not help bursting into tears as she recognized the girl-leaning against the doorframe and holding a handle of her suitcase- to be her twin sister. She covered her mouth with her right hand and tried to stifle her inevitable sobs. Jeremy, on the other hand, rushed to the girl’s side and pulled her into a tight, lung-crushing hug. Even though, their relationship was nowhere near perfect-after their parents’ death- they were both glad to see her.

  
  


_ ☥ _

 

_  Standing next to Jeremy, Lisa watched as Elena placed the red rose on the newly made grave bed. Lisa was dressed in black dress pants and a form-fitting black shirt. She gripped Jeremy’s hand as she remembered every time Jenna visited them and how much fun they used to have together. She had not witnessed Jenna’s parenting, but she was always close to her. Even after Lisa left Mystic Falls, They always exchanged texts, phone and video calls. Jenna always kept her updated on her siblings’ lives, that’s why she knew that she was adopted and John Gilbert was her real father.  _ _  
_ _  Lisa reached out for Jeremy’s hand, squeezed it tightly and glanced at him. She would not leave them this time. Then Lisa looked around to identify the people around her. She recognized Caroline and Bonnie instantly-She did not fancy them much, but did not dislike them either. She also recognized Alaric, having exchanged a few words with the man when Jenna tried to introduce them over facetime. For some reason, Lisa’s approval was always a must for all family members, even their parents and having Jenna call to introduce her new boyfriend was excited. It threw her back into those times when she was the glue. The people Lisa did not recognize were Damon and Stefan, but she soon guessed that they were Elena’s suitor brothers-as Jenna had explained.  _

_  Lisa watched Alaric place the last rose on Jenna’s grave bed and she bit her lip, knowing that tears might slip if she let them.  _

  
  


_ ☥ _

 

_  Elena stood at the door, watching Jeremy sleep with a concerned face and wondered how their future would unfold. Having her sister back changed a lot of things. She still could not forgive the betrayal that hurt her the most. She turned around and walked to Jenna’s now empty room. She looked around the room and could not help blaming herself for Jenna’s death, but having Klaus to blame as well helped a little.  _ __  
_  Walking down the hall she was met with Damon.  _ __  
_  
_ __ -It will get easier...but you know that- He said.

_ -What do you want?- Elena asked, not really wanting to deal with Damon. _

_ -I want to apologize- Damon answered truthfully _ _  
_ _ -Damon…- Elena muttered and was about to walk away when Damon’s desperate “please” stopped stopped her.  _

_ -Elena, feeding you my blood...I was wrong _

_ -Yes, you were _

_ -And I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I need it _

_ -And I need some time… Maybe a lot of time- Elena said a little more quietly and Damon’s hopes seem to have been crushed right there, right then. Not that Elena noticed.  _

_ -Sure… Of course. Take all the time you need.- Damon said and left right away.  _ __  
_  
_ __  Walking down the stairs Elena was met with the smell of french toast and pancakes. She was hit with immense joy and relief as she remembered how her father and sister used to cook meals and she and her mother cleaned the dishes. It was like a tradition. Jeremy would just enjoy the meal and could sometimes get out of doing the chores as he was the youngest of the family.

_  Elena walked into the kitchen and spotted her sister standing at the stove, pancake pan in hand. She had her hair in a tight bun and was wearing her signature black jeans, wide and comfy T-shirt and black combat boots. Elena stared at her sister as she poured the pancake mix on the pan and set it down. She was caught up in her own mind, thinking just how differently things would have turned out if Lisa had been there. Elena was angry with her sister; She was feeling hurt and betrayed because of her, but she realized that she could not just write her off either. Lisa had always been there for her, except that one time that Elena needed her sister the most. She believes that if Lisa had not left for her boarding musical school in England, Jeremy would not have such a hard time with drugs and everything in general would be better. After all, Lisa was the person on whom anyone could count on. She was supposed to be the pillar of the family, the one person who loved Elena unconditionally and would always be there for her. Elena understood that it was hard for Lisa too, she lost her parents too, but she could not forgive her just yet.  _

 

_ -Good morning, Elena- Lisa said with a toothy grin, once she noticed that Elena was standing in the doorway. She looked nothing like Elena. Sure she had that flowy brown hair, but her eyes and facial features were too different. If people did not know that they were twins, they would think that they were not related at all. Lisa had clear blue eyes, while Elena’s dark brown ones shone with allure. And while Elena’s skin was slightly tanned, Lisa was almost as pale as a ghost. While Elena’s build was slightly athletic, Lisa was slender. She was slightly taller and thinner than Elena, not one to gain weight easily. Elena good-naturedly envied that about Lisa, but she knew that as soon as Lisa caught a cold or became slightly sick she started losing weight and became weak and that was not something she would want to deal with.  _

_ -Good morning- Elena returned the greeting with a shy, but genuine smile. She needed time to warm up to her sister, but they would get as close as they were before. -want me to help?- Elena asked wanting to make Lisa feel as welcome as she could. _

_ -Well, everything’s almost ready...umm.. Maybe you can wake Jeremy up. I’m sure he wants to sleep some more, but well breakfast is the most important meal of the day- Lisa chuckled and Elena agreed to wake Jeremy up. She found herself chuckling on her way up the stairs, but as soon as she caught herself the mood Lisa had brought up, disappeared. _

  
  


_ ☥ _

 

_  Once at the table, the siblings ate in awkward silence. Elena cleared her throat and turned her gaze towards Lisa, asking: _

 

_ -So… How long are you staying here?- She was nervous for the answer. She did not want Lisa to leave, she wanted her sister with her. But Lisa’s answer changed that. _

_ -Why, am I not welcome anymore?- Lisa was grinning and joking as if she was about to burst into laughter. This angered Elena. How could Lisa laugh and joke around just a day after Jenna’s funeral? At first Elena wanted to assure Lisa that she was indeed welcome, but words slipped past her lips without her filter in place.  _

_ -That’s right. You’re not.- Elena’s tone was mean and angry and it got Lisa’s grin to fall away. Elena hopes that this would get Lisa angry and maybe they would yell it out and then make up, but the effect was not what she expected. Lisa’s expression was blank for a moment, but it was soon occupied with a devilish half smile, which was very familiar. Lisa used to smile like that when she was about to get everyone into trouble by creating some mischievous adventure for them, but instead of it being playful, now it was mean.  _ _  
_ _ -Well, Unfortunately for you, I’m staying for the rest of the year- Her tone was slightly mocking and smug, just like her half smile and it made Elena despise what they had become to each other. Everything was alright between them this morning, but now it was all a wreck.  _

_ -Really?- Now Jeremy seemed interested in the conversation. - What about England?- He seemed so excited by this news, that Elena felt guilty for not feeling the same.  _

_ -I realized that I should have been here all along. Family comes first and musical schools can wait- Lisa’s demeanor had changed completely. Now she seemed like an excited and happy child, just like usual. Everybody loved her because of that side of hers and maybe because despite being a kid at heart she was very mature when need be. -and I can still practice here and don’t worry I won’t disturb any of you. I now have two violins. One of them is silent. They’ll be arriving next week.- There was also her tendency to speak a lot and not say much. She was very talkative, but in a very pleasant way. She could also stay quiet if she needed to. Elena had learned in their lifetime that Lisa never said anything she did not mean to say. Her every word was thought out and weighed with every possible outcome before she said anything about it. Times when Lisa spoke or acted without thinking were very rare and mainly associated with uncontrollable rage.  _

_  Lisa and Jeremy continued speaking like old times, but Elena stayed quiet afraid that she might say something she did not want to say again.  _

 

_ ☥ _

 

_  Damon walked into the Salvatore boarding house with a heavy heart. He got rid of his leather jacket and walked right to the alcohol cabinet, pouring himself a drink on his way to the set of couches. He set the bottle down and pulled up the sleeve of his top to look at the growing werewolf bite. He knew how this was all going to end and he never wanted to become the mess that Rose had. He then walked to the windows and drew the curtains apart. He also knew that he did not have enough time, that he would die without Elena’s forgiveness and he had no intentions to die so pathetically. After staring at the beaming sun for a moment, he slowly removed his ring and let it fall to the floor. He opened up his arms and waited for the sun to light him up on fire. Just as he was about to burn up, Stefan pulled him out of the way and pushed him up against a wall. _

 

_ -Get off me- Damon demanded, but Stefan was having none of it.  _

_ -You’re not doing this!- Stefan replied as he was trying to keep Damon from ending his own undead life. _

_ -Just did!- Damon mocked in his usual smug tone and Stefan pulled him away from the wall, before pushing him up against another. -You know what happened to Rose- Damon added as he relayed his desperation.  _

_ \- I don’t care- Stefan gave his final reply as he dragged Damon down to the basement and locked him in the cell. -You’re not dying today- Stefan said from the other side of the door as Damon tried to raise himself and sit up.  _

_ -What’s the plan, superman?- Damon mocked again _

_ -I’m gonna find a way out of this- Stefan replied wholeheartedly  _

_ -Ah right, miracle cure. Good luck with that one _

_ -I’ve got Bonnie looking for something. Anything.  _

_ -Always the hero, Stefan-Damon continued to mock and make it look like he did not care -tell me goodbye. Just get it over with- He finished and burst into a coughing fit. It was clear that the bite was taking its toll on Damon.  _

_ -Lie still and save your strength- Stefan said before he walked away with small hope that Bonnie would find a solution.  _

 

_ ☥ _

 

_  There was always some kind of event going on in Mystic Falls and this time it was a movie screening in the square, so when Stefan decided that he needed to tell Elena that Damon was dying he knew that he would find her there. He asked her to go on a walk with him and she did. After finding out about Damon’s condition Elena decided to talk to him and would head for the SAlvatore boarding house after the movie was over, while Stefan continued his search for cure. Having come up with nothing on Bonnie’s end, his last hope was Klaus and so he headed for Alaric’s former apartment. When he got there he was met by an annoyed Katherine. They were talking just at Klaus and Elijah walked in. _

 

_ -You just keep popping up, don’t you?- Klaus seemed amused by Stefan’s appearance as he mocked him.  _

_ -I need you help- Stefan supplied- For my brother _

_ -Oh whatever it is, it will have to wait a tick.- Klaus said as he idly walked by Stefan- You see I’ve got an obligation to my brother that requires immediate attention.  _

_ -You understand how important family is or you wouldn’t be here- Elijah started, waiting around for Klaus - My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own _

_ -And so I shall- Klaus spoke, now standing behind ELijah, who turned around as soon as he heard his brother’s words. Klaus daggered his brother immediately and Elijah slid to the floor. Stefan stood there frozen, until Klaus slammed his up against a wall.- Now, what am I gonna do with you? _

 

_ And Stefan traded himself for the cure. _

  
  


_ ☥ _

 

_  After the movie was over, Elena drove to the Salvatore boarding house and after almost half an hour Jeremy received a call from Alaric, who told him to find Elena. Bonnie and Caroline tried to stop Jeremy, but Lisa interfered before they could.  _

 

_ -What’s going on here?- She asked, her tone clearly demanding. She was looking at Jeremy as she did not expect any kind of answer from either Caroline or Bonnie.  _

_ -We need to find Elena- and it was Jeremy who answered. _

_ -I’m coming with you- was Lisa’s answer that did not leave room for discussion and Jeremy knew that. _

_ -Come on, I’ll explain everything on the way.- Jeremy said and started on his search leaving Bonnie and Caroline shocked. If he had to admit, Jeremy would say that he never planned on hiding things from Lisa. He did get why Elena did, but he would not. He understood that while the truth could put Lisa in danger, not knowing it would be even more dangerous and even if he did hide it from her she would find out anyways, because nothing stayed hidden from Lisa for too long. She knew when Jeremy developed a crush on Vicki and yes it was before his parents died, but before that he thought he did not have a chance. Jeremy was telling Lisa about their newest threat in town when he spotted Damon in the square. They helped in up and into the Grill. Jeremy was on the phone as Lisa checked Damon’s condition, but Damon stood upright, not really letting her help him. That was when the shot was fired and Jeremy fell with Damon now out of sight. Lisa was too shocked for a moment, but was kneeling beside Jeremy the next. _

 

_ -Jeremy, come on, Stay with me- She talked as Jeremy’s eyes slid shut, her hands pressing down on the wound. The sheriff crouched down beside Jeremy after reporting the incident and was checking Jeremy’s pulse, but lisa’s voice stopped her. -Get the hell away from my brother- Her tone was vicious and unforgiving and it stopped the Sheriff from further action. That’s when Bonnie and Caroline ran in. They were both kneeling by Jeremy when Caroline spoke.  _

 

_ -Mom, what did you do? _

_ -I was aiming for Damon- The Sheriff said as if it justified what she had done. Caroline bit her wrist and put it to Jeremy’s mouth, trying to make him drink her blood. Lisa sat back and heaved a sigh, knowing that vampire blood would heal Jeremy, but he was already dead. Bonnie was about to cry, but she got an idea and spoke as if she was in some kind of trance, but Lisa did not care about Bonnie’s wellbeing at the moment. She just wanted her brother to be alright. Bonnie started talking about how she could save Jeremy just as Alaric walked in. They were about to agree on taking Jeremy to the witch burial site when Sheriff forbes spoke again. _

 

_ -You can’t move him! This is a crime scene- Everyone looked at her like she was out of her mind. Her interference angered Lisa further. She put her hands on the Sheriff’s shoulders as she spoke with  a straight face. _

_ -I’ve had enough of your uselessness today, Sheriff. You either get out of our way or you lose your job. I’m sure killing an innocent minor would get that to happen.- Lisa was looking into her eyes and knew that she had silenced the Sheriff for now. The sheriff just sat back as she watched Alaric pick Jeremy up and rush out of the Grill as the others followed.  _ __  
  


_  Lisa watched as Bonnie chanted and begged the witches to help, even when her nose started bleeding and it paid off.  _

  
_  Klaus was feeding Stefan as much blood as it took to turn him back into the reaper; Katherine had delivered the cure to Damon and notified Elena of Stefan’s actions; Alaric was asleep on the couch of the Gilbert house; And Lisa was sitting on her bed, thinking of how things would go. She decided that maybe she finally had a chance to feel at home again as she watched the three ball pens floating in the air in front of her.  _


	2. Chapter 2

_  As summer passed Lisa was brought up to speed by Jeremy and even though the sisters had called “truce”, Elena was still distant as she continued her search for Stefan. Jeremy started working at the Grill and Lisa was left alone to do whatever came to mind in this -surprisingly- very boring town. So she decided to read Jonathan Gilbert’s Journals and old witchy-as she called them- books. She even tried out a few spells, but soon realised that she was no witch. She also made breakfast every morning and tried to earn her place in the family, but Elena continued being angry with her. Fortunately for Lisa, she had rebuilt her relationship with Jeremy. She also took cycling trips around the town, just to get fresh air and took out her violin once in awhile, though she never played it. That’s how she spent almost two months.  _

_ Now it was her birthday and while Caroline was planning a party for Elena, she was not invited. This pettiness was not something she would ever expect from Elena. She went to the party anyways. She spent most of the time at the party dancing and smoking with Jeremy. Unlike Elena, she had no problem with Jeremy smoking a joint. She ended up listening to Jeremy’s ghost problem and giving him advice, but ultimately telling him that she was not going to judge either way.  _ _   
_ _  Later in the night, she scored a bottle of Whisky and slipped into a room to separate herself from all the noise and crowd. She had gotten a glance of Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes leaving the party and barely keeping their hands off each other. It made her sick to her stomach, so she decided to just get lost in the alcohol. She was sitting beside a fireplace, on the floor, as Elena walked in and started going through pages and pages of newspaper and maps.  _

 

_ -Hey there Sis. Want some?- Lisa greeted and offered, with the bottle of Whisky raised slightly. Elena looked at her like she was surprised to see her in the room and just shook her head.  _

_ -No, I don’t- She answered. Lisa shrugged and let the silence take over, but it was soon broken by Elena -You know what? I don’t care if you want to poison yourself with alcohol and drugs, but keep Jeremy out of it- Her tone was surprisingly harsh and it made Lisa chuckle. _

_ -Just for the record, I never offered Jeremy any kind of drug or alcohol.- Lisa said in a matter-of-fact tone. Elena seemed to become more and more frustrated by the second.  _

_ -What was that joint you were smoking with him then?- Oh and she had learned how to bitch and bite as well. In the past, Elena used to be the nice one while Lisa was the harsh one. Even though everyone in the town loved both of them, Lisa was always the bitchy and cynical one. She knew that Elena also had it in her, but she never thought she would be the target.  _

_ -That was a joint Jeremy brought- Lisa took a swig from the bottle and rolled her head back, looking up at the ceiling -also there is nothing wrong with smoking one on special occasions and today is one. For one, it’s your birthday. For two, Jeremy and Matt were the only ones who actually remembered that it is mine as well. I left a birthday card and a watch on your dresser. You did not even look at me until I spoke to you and I was not even invited to this stupid party. See the specialness of the occasion?- Lisa’s voice was cheery and energetic as she spoke, but she did not move with it. She was always expressive in gestures and facial expressions when she spoke, but now it was as if her whole being had been muted and Elena saw that. She was ready to forgive anything that her sister had done or not done to hurt her feelings right then and there, because she really no longer so the point of being angry with her. That’s when Damon walked into the room, which was his by the way. Elena looked at him like he was the biggest disappointing puzzle she had ever seen and it drove him mad, above all that Stefan had done already.  _

 

_ -What. What’re you doing here?- He asked -demanded- and stood against the door. He looked at Elena and he really just wanted a break.  _

_ -Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?- Elena spoke, her voice full of emotion.  _

_ -Can we not do this right now? I’m having a really bad night- he spoke in a lazy manner, his exhaustion obvious.  _

_ \- All summer, Every single time, I came to you with a lead you made me feel like an idiot for having hope- Elena was speaking in points. Her voice was brimming with anger, shame and hope.  _

_ -You were an idiot, we both were- Damon said and pushed off the door. He was about to walk past Elena, but she stopped him.  _

_ -Tell me what you know, Damon- Elena was now demanding and Lisa almost felt proud with how much stronger her sister had become.  _

_ -I know you need to get back to your party Elena.- But Damon was good at evading and he continued on his path, hoping that she would just give up already. There was no giving up for Elena, though. She followed him and spoke with new determination. _

_ -We’re supposed to be in this together. Why didn’t you tell me that you had been tracking Klaus’ Victims? _

_ -Because they are not Klaus’ victims, Elena. They’re Stefan’s- This had to be a lie, because Stefan was not like that in Elena’s mind. _

_ -What?- She spoke with just as much denial as she felt.  _

_ -He’s left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard- Damon was no longer worried of how much the truth might hurt Elena, because she needed to know to move on.  _

_ -No, You’re wrong!- Elena still denied it as much as she could. Stefan was not like klaus. That could not have been done by Stefan she knew.  _

_ -I’ve seen it happen before. He’s flipped the switch, full blown reaper.  _

_ -Stop it, Damon- Elena almost begged as she was starting to think that Damon could be right.  _

_ -No, you stop it Elena. Stop looking for him, stop waiting for him, just stop!- He should have stopped there and he knew that, but he did not.-Stefan is gone and he’s not coming back. Not in your lifetime.- and of course he regretted those words once he registered the look on Elena’s face, but he could not take them back. After all, they were true. He sighed and left the room, leaving Elena to despair.  _

_ Elena slid to her knees, sobbing quietly. Lisa stood up and walked to her, before sitting down beside her and pulling her into a hug. She rubbed her sister’s shoulder and stroked her hair, whispering to her that it was going to be okay; Whispering that she could still get Stefan back; Whispering that Damon was wrong; Whispering that even if Stefan had switched his humanity off, his love for Elena was strong enough to bring him back. And it felt so much like they had rekindled their bond, but Lisa was rejected by Elena once more. She could understand that Elena needed time and she was willing to way, but it still hurt.  _

_  Elena left and Damon had returned by the time Lisa finished the rest of the Whisky bottle and Damon caught her dancing alone in the now empty house. He humored her, danced with her and drank with her until she dropped on the couch and told him all about her troubles with Elena, while not exposing much at all.  _

  
_ -And I mean it was hard for all of us, but I really had to leave and I know that Elena is angry because of that, but I am trying to make it up to. If she would just read my letters or let me explain it she would forgive me instantly.- Lisa kept babbling as they sat on the couch, facing Damon with her cheeks flushed and looking so delectable. Even though he loved Elena, Damon saw no harm in indulging in someone else. So he leaned in and kissed her, but he did not expect Lisa to push him away with so much strength. -don’t you dare do that again. I know you’re “in love”- she certainly used air quotes - with my sister. So keep your hands to yourself- and Damon just smiled. She fell asleep soon after and Damon carried her to his room and laid down with her. It felt strangely like a start of a great friendship and for once he did not want to mess it up.  _


	3. Chapter 3

The whole ordeal with Caroline and her father was none of Lisa’s business, so she stayed out of it. All she really cared about was the start of her senior year and the ways she could mend her relationship with Elena. That’s why she did her best to be included in the senior prank night. She was even willing to breathe the same air as Tyler Lockwood and that’s saying something.    
  
After the incident with Jeremy, Lisa liked Bonnie just a little bit more, so when she got back to Mystic Falls Lisa tried to befriend her; especially taking interest in her magic. Her efforts were actually bearing fruit and she was even learning some new tricks watching Bonnie do her magic. That’s how she ended up together with the group on senior prank night and not on her own. Elena was still ignoring her most of the time and lashing out at her the rest.    
  
Lisa was in the gym with some other kids, when an unfamiliar voice spoke. “Attention seniors, you have officially been busted”    
  
Lisa looked up from the red solo cup she was holding, only to see that some creepy man was dragging Elena - who looked extremely distraught - by her arm. Lisa tsked. Just how much trouble did her sister get herself into.    
  
“Prank night is over!” the man continues “head on home” and everyone got up and did as he said. Lisa stayed crouched down in her place, her eyes following the man’s every movement. He asked - or was he compelling them? -  two students to stay back. He ordered the girl to stand on one leg and the boy to beat her to death if she lost her balance. Now that was an interesting move. Of course, Elena begged him not to hurt anybody, calling him Klaus. So this was the big bad Hybrid they were all afraid of. He did not seem that dangerous with just one look, though he did have some kind of a buzz in his aura that Lisa could feel.    
  
“Don’t you think that’s too harsh?” Lisa spoke up, sitting back on the floor and crossing her legs “I mean, from all I’ve heard, you don’t really have to resort to this. Everybody’s scared shitless as it is”    
  
Klaus turned to her and smiled at her deviously. “And who might you be? Didn’t I tell everyone to head home?” His eyebrow moved with the tone of his voice and Lisa found it quite funny.    
  
“Do you actually expect me to leave when you’re threatening my sister’s life? That’s ridiculous” Lisa sighed and put her solo cup back on the floor. She looked over at Elena and she looked even more horrified. She probably did not want Klaus to know she had a sister, one more person he could hurt. What Elena did not know was that Lisa could take care of her.    
  
Klaus looked back at Elena, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “I never knew you had a sister” he seemed delighted by this news. He seemed to be thinking something similar to what Elena was thinking.    
  
Elena was about to say something, but Lisa was faster. “I was not here back when you drained my sister of blood to kill her.” her eyes were trained on Klaus, but she glanced at Elena and smiled to try and reassure her. “Now I really regret leaving.” Lisa sighed and clicked her tongue. “If I had been here you probably would not have stood a chance.” Originals were such a stupid concept in Lisa’s opinion. So what if the sun could not burn them or wooden stakes could not kill them. Magic worked on everyone and she could use her powers on them.    
  
More than anything, Klaus seemed amused by her attitude, but there was also a glint of anger in his eyes. How dare a mere human child think she could best him? He was the strongest being on the earth, the strongest vampire, the strongest werewolf. He was about to say something when the girl whimpered and almost stumbled. “Keep it up” Klaus said, his somewhat cheerie. Lisa had to do something or the girl would definitely fall, so she played a trick. Controlling small objects was easy. She had never tried to control people, but she had to give it a try and she did. At first the girl was still a little wobbly, but Lisa’s plan worked.    
  
“Where’s stefan? What did you do to him?” Elena provided the necessary distraction from the girl and Klaus did not seem to notice that now she was standing straight. She still looked scared and confused, but she would not get beaten to death that night.   
  
“Stefan’s on a time out” Klaus answered, looking back at Elena. Just then the door opened and Bonnie and Matt entered the gym.    
  
Elena’s first instinct was to yell for them to get out and Lisa winced audibly. Her sister was protective of everyone she loved, but she had not shown that same worry for Lisa. Klaus moved faster than the eye could follow and he was suddenly right behind Bonnie.   
  
“Oh, I was wondering when you’d get here” Klaus was so pleased with himself and it irritated Lisa further. All these people around her seemed to be so very childish. “Now we can get started!” He seemed almost ecstatic. “Danna, why don’t you relax, you and chad sit tight” he instructed and Lisa let her go. As they sat down, Klaus’ attention was now back to Bonnie. “I assume you’re the reason Elena’s still walking around alive” he spoke. It was not a question, but Bonnie confirmed it anyways. Lisa had to give it to her. The witch had saved both of her siblings and she could not help but admire her. She tried to further distract Klaus, claiming there was anyone to blame it was her, but of course it would not have worked. “Oh there’s no need for blame, love” he responded. He probably wanted to come off as cheery as he had before, but there was a certain hostility in his voice that was not there before. “Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects and since you caused the problem, I’m gonna have you find the fix”    
  
As if the whole things was staged, the door opened again and a blond girl dragged Tyler into the gym. All this dramatic timing was annoying. “I’d like you all to meet my sister, Rebeka, word of warning she can be quite mean” Klaus introduced the blonde, with a generous gesture and smiled.    
  
“Don’t be an ass” Rebeka replied and pushed Tyler towards the hybrid. Lisa rose from her place on the floor. All of this was too dramatic for her taste.    
  
“What’s wrong with you people? Are we in a teen drama and am I the one oblivious to this fact?” everyone in the room shot a glare at her, except Klaus whose smile had never left his lips and whose hand was now gripping Tyler’s neck. Lisa just shrugged nonchalantly. People around her seemed to think she was not taking this seriously, but she was ready to act. 

 

“Leave him alone” Elena spoke through gritted teeth. Lisa was quite bewildered that she had spoken up for Tyler Lockwood and not her own flesh and blood. She was thinking that maybe she should just let Klaus do whatever he wanted with the wolf.    
  
“Let me make this very simple” Klaus spoke, louder than before and dragged Tyler forward. He had turned his back on Lisa and the two innocent students. That was a mistake he should not have made. “Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid they die during the transition, it’s quite horrible actually” he bit his wrist and forced Tyler to drink his blood. Lisa could not help the slight smile that worked its way onto her lips. If there was a god anywhere in this universe, it would let Tyler Lockwood die tonight. “I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie and for Tyler’s sake you better hurry” and he just snapped the wolf’s neck. Elena, Matt and Bonnie gasped in sync. It was quite funny and Lisa could not help the little chuckle that escaped her. Nobody seemed to notice except the two originals. Lisa was overjoyed. Her heartbeat quickened and she was so excited she almost broke out into a victory dance.    
  
Her three friends circled around Tyler’s limp body, while the originals found themselves seats on the bleachers. “He killed him” Matt confirmed the obvious with his dull voice. Lisa never really thought he was appropriate for Elena, even though the boy had a heart of gold.    
  
“He’s not dead” Elena tried to reassure him and herself, while pacing back and forth “Klaus’s blood will turn him into a vampire”    
  
“And if Bonnie’s successful, he’ll live through the transition” Klaus said with a smug grin on his face.    
  
“I vote we just let him die” Lisa raised her hand slightly, a smile disguised as a grimace playing on her lips. When Elena just shot her a glare, she shrugged. “I guess not”    
  
“Go on then, go find your grimoires and enchantments and what not” he walked towards Elena, his sister following him like a loyal sidekick. “I’ll hold on to Elena, for safekeeping.” Elena nodded at Bonnie, both of their eyes teary. All they could do was obey Klaus, so Bonnie and Matt left. Elena looked back at Lisa, expecting her to leave as well.    
  
“What? Don’t look at me like that. I have no interest in keeping Tyler alive and I’m also not leaving your side” For some reason, Klaus did not seem to mind this. All he need was Bonnie to work her magic. He instructed Rebeka to take the wolf boy elsewhere and leave them alone. Of course, she did as told. For all her haughty attitude, she did seem to follow orders well.    
  
Now all they had to do was wait for Bonnie to find some ridiculous solution to their ridiculous problem. Elena crouched down next to Danna, soothing her with her warm touch and determined looks. Lisa and Klaus just returned to their seats. 

  
  


They were waiting for a bit when Stefan walked into the gym. Just how many dramatic entrances had to be made. Lisa rolled her eyes and picked at her nails. “Klaus” he called out, trying to keep some authority in his voice. What was he even trying to do? Just kneel and beg the hybrid not to kill your precious girlfriend. Not that it was necessary.    
  
“Come to save your damsel mate?” there was some kind of resignation in Klaus’s voice. Maybe he actually cared for his friend; maybe he was tired of all this bullshit. Lisa could understand his point of view pretty well. To Elena and all her friends he was the bad guy, but in reality he was just trying to become whole again. Lisa could understand that, what she could not understand was killing countless innocents to achieve his goals. But you never know, she might have done the same in his place.    
  
“I’m here to ask for your forgiveness” Stefan replied. It was obvious he was lying. It would have been obvious to anyone. Was he really trying here? “And pledge my loyalty” he looked like he had given up; he sounded as if the world was ending.   
  
“Why, you already broke that pledge once” Klaus was having none of stefan’s lies. It seemed as if he just wanted the younger vampire to just leave him alone.    
  
“Elena means nothing to me anymore” Stefan’s voice was breathy, almost choked as he spoke those words. Even though everyone in that room knew he was lying, Elena could not help the sharp intake of breath. She was almost shaking. She was now standing up, having done so as soon as stefan had entered the room. “Whatever you ask of me, I will do” Stefan seemed determined, but his lies were obvious. This statement seemed to have provoked Klaus, as the devilish look returned to his face.    
  
“Fair enough” he rose from his sit and walked towards Elena, Danna and Chad. “let’s drink on it; kill them” he gestured to Danna and Chad and they rose to their feet in fear, stepping back. Lisa watched all of this with great interest, ready to defend her sister at any moment. “What are you waiting for, kill them” Klaus repeated and this seemed to throw Elena into panic. 

  
“No” she shook her head, her sincerity seeping through her voice “Stefan don’t. He’s not gonna hurt me, he already said that-” And Elena’s words were cut short as Klaus swung his arm at her and threw her to the side. Fortunately Lisa had managed to stop Klaus’s hand just before it hit Elena, but she could not afford to make it known that she had some use in a fight. She could still use it to their advantage, so she made Elena’s body follow the trajectory of the fall. Elena screamed from fear, rather than pain and she fell on the floor. Lisa’s body was visibly tense as stupid Stefan rushed at Klaus. He stood no chance but he was enraged.    
  
Klaus held him by his throat, going on and on about how Stefan was a liar. He compelled Stefan to obey him as Elena just uselessly begged Stefan not to. Stefan did as he was told, Danna’s  deafening scream echoing through the gym. Elena was shocked to actually see Stefan like this. She had hearn from Damon, how ruthless Stefan could be, but actually seeing it like this? Her heart was breaking to see the person she loved like this.    
  
Klaus was just finished with his monologue about how nice it was to see a vampire in his natural element, when an enraged Rebeka burst into the gym. “Where is it? Where’s my necklace?!” she demanded to know, her squeaky voice annoying everyone alive in the room.    
  
“What are you talking about?” Klaus seemed just as annoyed as Lisa felt.    
  
“She has my necklace” Rebeka clarified and gave Klaus a phone.    
  
“Well, well, more lies” he seemed more amused by this than distraught, unlike his sister.    
  
“Where is it?!” Rebeka demanded again. Elena just shook her head and told her that she did not have it anymore. Rebeka did not believe her and lunged at her with her fangs bared. She bit down on Elena’s neck so suddenly, that it was unpredictable. Klaus separated them before Lisa could do anything about it and she was very thankful for that.    
  
“Knock it off!” he yelled at her, as Elena fell to the ground, clutching at the bite.    
  
“Make her tell where it is, Nick” Rebeka yelled right back. Man, was she unstable. Klaus crouched down in front of Elena and asked her for it.    
  
“I’m telling the truth, Katherine stole it” Elena replied truthfully and Klaus was not surprised at all.    
  
“Well that’s unfortunate, if we had the necklace we’d make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we’re doing this the hard way” Klaus’s eyes looked around the gym and started walking “let’s put a clock on this, shall we?” he turned on the timer and walked back. “20 minutes” his attention was now on stefan. “If Bonnie has not found a solution til then, I want you to feed again and this time I want you to feed on Elena” It was still a shock to Elena, but Klaus’s moves were pretty predictable in that moment. “You know you want to” he finished and his smug grin was in place again. He instructed Stefan to fracture Elena’s spine if she tried to run away as the big bad and his sidekick left.    
  
Lisa was now alone with the reaper and her sister. She could use her powers now. She knew she would have to show her trump card that night and she not going to let Stefan kill Elena, even if she had to die herself. Even though Elena had not protested Lisa being in danger that night, She was not petty enough to do the same. She was sure that Bonnie and Matt were doing anything they could to find the solution to Klaus’s problem, so she just had to make Elena hold out until then.    
  
Stefan was pacing back and forth as Elena begged him to fight Klaus’s compulsion. Elena tried to convince him that he could just drink from her and not kill her, but Stefan knew better. “You don’t get it Elena” he was filled with conflicting emotions as he looked at the girl he loved. “I’m a reaper!” his voice was rising with each word. “A reaper does not stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood for your body” he’s yelling at this point, “and when that clock ticks down, I’m gonna have to feed on you and you know what’s worse? I won’t be able to stop”   
  
At this point they were both desperate. “I don’t believe that! You can fight it you just have to want it bad enough”   
  
“Why, because I love you?”    
  
“Yeah! That’s right stefan” Elena was coming back strong “because you love me! You’ll fight because after everything we’ve been through you owe me that!” her voice quivered on the last part as if she was about to cry, but none of it was showing on her face.    
  
“You know what, you’re right, you’re right” stefan was nodding, agreeing; but it did not seem like she had gotten through him at all. “I owe you everything, because through all of this you were the one thing that has kept me from giving up, from turning it all off” he took a step forward “but I can’t help what I am, Elena” another step “the more blood that I get the more I want and if I get so much as neat yours, you’re dead”    
  
The clock was ticking down, just four minutes left till the buzzer would go off. “Let’s stop this drama, we don’t have much time left.” Lisa spoke up. The other two must have forgotten that she was there at all as their heads snapped towards her in surprise. The clock continued to tick down and those four minutes passed by in a flash. The buzzer went off and Stefan lunged forward despite his efforts not to, but before he could reach Elena he was flown back into the wall. “Elena run!” Lisa yelled at her shocked sister. Elena was not budging “I said run! I can’t hold him off for long, we can talk about this later” and Elena ran, nodding before she did so. After giving a minute Lisa took off after her, because Stefan was not the only danger her sister could face.    
  
As she ran, Stefan followed them. He tried to stop himself, but he really could not. Klaus’s compulsion was far too strong. Lisa knocked down lockers to slow him down more and then the sisters hid behind a hallway door.    
  
Unfortunately, none of them noticed Klaus standing behind them before it was too late. He snapped Lisa’s neck and grabbed Elena. “We’ve really got to stop meeting like this” she was so shocked, looking down at the limp body of her twin sister that she could make no sound. All she could do was produce choked sobs as Klaus dragged her to where Stefan was. Nothing mattered as Klaus compelled Stefan to turn his humanity off, because now Elena’s sister was gone before they could restore their relationship. All she managed to do was mutter “what did you do” before the reaper drank from her and the world went dark.    
  
When she woke up, she was in a hospital bed. She had to get out of there, she had to help Stefan, she had to see if Lisa was alright - she knew that there was nothing alright about her sister’s state, but she had to confirm it herself- but the nurse gave her a sedative and she went right back to sleep. When she woke up again, Damon was there to take her back home and all she could do was cling to him, shake and sob in his arms, because she had lost a person she loved the most.    
  
Later she sat in the salvatore boarding house, with Damon in front of her offering her to make her forget. “No, no compulsion. I need to remember, all of it.” she just looked at the glass in her hand, with bourbon in it. Damon pulled out her necklace and dangled it in front of her.    
  
“I stole it back for you” he said, in hopes to cheer her up a bit.    
  
Elena hiccuped “He’s really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything we’ve been through” There were new tears pooling in her eyes. “And not just him, Damon. Lisa’s gone, she’s dead” she went quiet for a moment, letting the tears slide down. She was too tired of crying, that’s all she had done that night. “Where were you, Damon?”   
  
“I should not have left” he took a deep breath and spoke with clear determination “ I promise you, I will never leave you again” and it was a small consolation, but it was not really enough. When Stefan walked in, declaring that he was now her bodyguard per Klaus’s request, Elena did not really care. She loved him, but right then she just wanted him gone. But the dramatic entrances of the night were not really over.   
  
It was probably the biggest shock Elena had received in her life when her sister, who was supposed to be dead, walked into her room the next morning right before her alarm clock rang.    
  
“Tada” Lisa opened her arms “I’m alive” she waited for Elena’s reaction, but there was only shock on her face. “I don’t really know what else to say” she said and shrugged. “I’m sorry?” she questioned and Elena sprung from her bed, rushing to her sister and enveloping her in the tightest hug she could master.    
  
“Don’t ever scare me like that again” she took a deep quivering breath “you have a lot of explaining to do” 


End file.
